


теперь всё совсем иначе

by Helena_de_Noir



Series: Beomkai nation RISE!!! [10]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Attempt at Humor, Best Friends Huening Kai & Kang Taehyun, Choi Beomgyu Is Bad At Feelings, Exes Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Fluff and Angst, High School Theatre Club, M/M, One-sided Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun, Protective Kang Taehyun, Slow Burn, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helena_de_Noir/pseuds/Helena_de_Noir
Summary: Чои Бомгю — изюминка театрального клуба. Он обожает играть и никогда не ошибается, он даже умудряется выучить сценарий наизусть до того, как в него заглянет. Вместе со своим лучшим другом, Субином, он неудержим на сцене. Они оба должны стать лучшим актёрским дуэтом в будущем. Все знают об этом. И все этого от них ожидают.Пока однажды кто-то другой не занимает место Субина — и внезапно тихая и размеренная жизнь Бомгю становится совсем не той, какой была прежде.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Choi Soobin, Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun, Huening Kai & Kang Taehyun, Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Series: Beomkai nation RISE!!! [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899517
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

— Мои тётушки никогда не позволят мне ни с кем встречаться. Но знаешь что? Я обвёл их вокруг пальца, — Бомгю выдержал паузу, пока его ладонь мягко заскользила по деревянному полу сцены, на котором он сидел в изящной позе. — Принц. Он такой высокий и красивый, и… такой романтичный, — он снова прервал реплику, будто сейчас пришла чья-то очередь на неё отвечать. — О, мы шли с ним рука об руку и вели беседу. И перед моментом нашего расставания он заключил меня в свои объятия… и тогда… Я проснулся… Всё это имело место лишь в мечтах моих. Однако знаешь, как говорят? Если что-то снится тебе не первый раз, то оно непременно сбудется… а я встречал его во снах своих так много раз.

Бомгю позволил своему телу грациозно упасть на твёрдую поверхность. Он мечтательно посмотрел наверх, будто погряз в раздумьях о принце, которого его персонаж встречал во снах, оттого Бомгю и воспроизвёл эту сцену так легко и безупречно. Он закрыл глаза, ожидая реакции аудитории, и открыл их, когда услышал звуки аплодисментов.

— Вау, как и ожидалось от тебя, Бомгю. Великолепное исполнение.

— Спасибо, Ёнджун, — ответил ему парень, довольно улыбаясь.

Его приятели по театральному клубу тоже аплодировали, и тогда Бомгю заметил, с какой гордостью во взгляде на него смотрел Субин.

— Так, ну ладно, ребят, на сегодня мы всё. Постараюсь как можно быстрее дать вам знать, на какие роли я вас распределю. Увидимся в пятницу, — оповестил всех Ёнджун, после чего забрал свои записи и вышел из театрального зала в компании нескольких учеников.

Несмотря на свою занятость и специализацию в литературе и музыке в колледже он каким-то чудом до сих пор находил время возглавлять театральный клуб в школе Бомгю, поскольку территориально она была ближе остальных к кампусу. Ёнджун всегда любил пьесы и мюзиклы, поэтому он просто не мог позволить самым творческим и креативным ученикам попасть в консервативные руки учителей старой закалки, которые как пить дать заставят их разучивать самые скучные сценарии для самых неинтересных в мире представлений. Так можно и растерять весь запал к чему-то столь прекрасному, как искусство театра.

Вот уж нет. Ёнджун хотел пойти во все тяжкие и изменить вековой порядок вещей, ибо театр — это чистое искусство, иногда импровизация и воображение, а они не знают никаких ограничений. Для ежегодного Фестиваля Представления Школы (его ещё называют SIF) Ёнджун давно спланировал революционный спектакль на основе небезызвестной Спящей красавицы, однако вместо переработки текста оригинала он переписал большинство частей, чтобы сделать весь сценарий и действо более интересными и захватывающими для зрителя, в частности — для подростков. Действие пьесы перенесено в настоящее время, с большим количеством диалогов, и что самое важное: он думал о назначении на роли «принца» и «принцессы» одному гендеру. Ведь именно так он смог бы претворить в жизнь свою изначальную задумку и затронуть животрепещущую тему, поднять сложный конфликт, с которым в настоящее время наверняка сталкивается множество юных старшеклассников.

Оказалось довольно трудно переписать целую историю, не меняя слишком много или изменяя слишком мало в процессе добавления новых аспектов и конфликтов. Ёнджун наверняка давно бы сдался, если бы не поддержка его близкого друга, Субина, который всегда будет подбадривать его несмотря ни на что. Даже если у них двоих было… весьма сложное прошлое.

* * *

  
— Так… что думаешь?

— О чём?

— О роли! Как думаешь, я её получу? — спросил Субин с набитым ртом, пока пережёвывал печеньки, которые Бомгю взял с собой в школу.

— Надеюсь, что ты её получишь, ведь сейчас именно мы — дуэт ведущих ролей. Ёнджун поступит очень недальновидно, если назначит на главные роли кого-то кроме нас, — ответил Бомгю.

— Даже несмотря на то, что я перепутал реплики? — продолжил Субин чуть тише, будучи смущённым своей ошибкой как новичка.

Он был членом театрального клуба уже на протяжении трёх лет и за это время должен был привыкнуть к прослушиваниям. Внезапно Бомгю вспомнил образ своего лучшего друга, когда-то стоявшего на сцене с дрожавшими губами и срывающимся голосом, что было весьма нехарактерно для высокого двенадцатиклассника. Обычно из Субина так и лилась уверенность, когда он выходил на сцену.

— Да, точно! Отчего это вообще произошло? — громко уточнил Бомгю.

— Ты о чём?

— Никогда не видел, чтобы ты так себя вёл! Почему ты был напуган?

— Без понятия! — фыркнул покрасневший Субин в своё оправдание, слегка повысив голос на парня.

Бомгю поймал его на очевидной лжи. _О, Субин…_

— Это ведь из-за Ёнджуна, да? Он тебе до сих пор нравится? — Субин поморщился в ответ на уж слишком самоуверенную ухмылку Бомгю и просто похлопал его по плечу.

Субин замолк, не зная, что на это ответить.

— Ты себя вообще слышишь? Это же смешно, — презрительно выдал он.

Бомгю лишь рассмеялся неудачной попытке Субина снова солгать: «Ты же в курсе, что тебе не обязательно так упрямиться? Если человеку нравится бывший, это вполне нормально».

— Я не собираюсь это обсуждать, — холодно перебил его Субин.

Они редко говорили о чём-то всерьёз, однако Бомгю прекрасно знал, какие темы не стоило затрагивать, и когда ему не следовало продолжать поток своих шуток.

— Ну, пройдёт ещё какое-то время, прежде чем нам огласят роли… — заключил Бомгю после нескольких секунд тишины, которые, казалось, длились целую вечность. Субин просто согласно кивнул.

— Хочешь, зарубимся в игры у меня? — предложил Бомгю, на что Субин тоже кивнул.

— Ты всегда знаешь, что мне необходимо, — на этот раз Субин улыбнулся ему так мило, что его глаза стали похожи на две изогнутые линии.

— Ещё бы я не знал! Именно поэтому ты меня обожаешь!

Субин вздохнул и закатил глаза.

* * *

  
Наступил четверг, со дня прослушивания не прошло и трёх суток, а Бомгю уже почувствовал, как его сердце ухнуло вниз, стоило Ёнджуну замаячить на другом конце коридора. Ёнджун обычно посещал их школу по понедельникам и пятницам, когда собирались ученики театрального клуба. Неожиданный визит Ёнджуна мог означать лишь одно: назначение ролей состоялось. Конечно же, Бомгю хотел заполучить ведущую роль. Безумно хотел. К тому же ему нравилось исполнять женские партии, он своего рода знал как себя вести и соблюдать баланс — не гиперболизировать женскую часть персонажа, но и не позволять своей естественной мужественности брать верх. Будто Бомгю знал, какой образ он должен создать с нуля, как преобразить свою внешность, свою ауру, походку, манеру речи и выражение чувств персонажем, который оживает в нём. Если же он не получит эту роль… Нет, он не хотел даже думать о подобном. Любой другой, пришедший на его место, выставит себя полным дураком, играя женского персонажа без присущего Бомгю природного обаяния и отточенного годами репетиций опыта.

— Бомгю! Вот ты где, — поприветствовал его Ёнджун и прибавил шагу.

— Привет, Ёнджун! — только успел ответить Бомгю, как Ёнджун поделился с ним свежайшими новостями.

— Поздравляю, ты будешь играть Аврору в предстоящем спектакле, — сказал он с гордой улыбкой и опустил ладонь парню на плечо. — Надеюсь, ты выложишься по полной. Не разочаруй меня, — Ёнджун игриво подмигнул или просто моргнул обоими глазами, он ведь нихера не умел подмигивать.

Губы Бомгю растянулись в блаженной улыбке, а его глаза округлились совсем как в те моменты, когда он не мог поверить в услышанное. Главное, что он заполучил роль, для которой так усердно практиковался… Его усилия окупились сполна.

— Погоди! А у кого главная мужская роль? — спросил он, но Ёнджун уже спешно отдалялся от него.

— Прости, Гю! Я опаздываю на классы, увидимся завтра!

С этими словами Ёнджун скрылся за поворотом. Наверняка он сделал это специально. Возможно, Ёнджун уже отдал Субину главную мужскую роль, _да_ , и просто не хотел лишний раз упоминать об этом перед Бомгю, потому что знал, что ему придётся смириться с льющимися без остановки изо рта Бомгю подколами… Бомгю отлично знал своего друга-старшекурсника, поэтому ожидаемо усмехнулся собственным мыслям и выдохнул от облегчения, прежде чем направиться в сторону лестницы; настало время урока математики. А о роли он спросит Субина позже.

* * *

  
Бомгю вылетел из класса, пробежал через холл школы и вышел за ворота, где его ждал Субин, чтобы они как обычно могли пойти домой вместе. Бомгю никак не мог сдержать своей улыбки, полностью игнорируя вялого на проявление эмоций друга.

— Я получил её, Субин! Роль моя! — радостно крикнул он, чувствуя, как восторг и волнение наполнили его душу до краёв.

Весь урок математики Бомгю представлял, как они с Субином будут вместе заучивать и отыгрывать свои реплики, контролировать ход репетиций, засыпать на одной кровати после долгой и изнурительной работы. Он никак не мог дождаться. Деление главных ролей между ним и Субином всегда было одним из лучших аспектов их дружбы.

— Это здорово, поздравляю, — произнёс Субин без особого энтузиазма, отсутствие которого Бомгю сразу заприметил. Разве он мог иначе? Субин как открытая книга.

— Что случилось? — осторожно спросил он.

— Я не получил роль, — тихо вздохнул Субин.

— Что?

— Я не получил роль! Бомгю! Меня не назначили, ладно?! — вспылил Субин, резкий тон его голоса испугал Бомгю и заставил его невольно отступить на шаг.

Субин… не получил роль? Как… Почему… Его же всегда ставили на лидирующие роли вместе с Бомгю…

— С чего бы Ёнджуну?.. Я не понимаю.

— Зато я понимаю, — Субин посмотрел на Бомгю, прежде чем он вышел на дорогу.

Озадаченный парень просто пошёл следом за ним, с трудом понимая, что происходит, и какого чёрта Ёнджун не отдал роль Субину?! Так было всегда, уже несколько лет подряд, даже с тех пор, как Ёнджун возглавил театральный клуб.

Ёнджун с Субином встречались на протяжении двух лет; они познакомились на вечеринке в колледже, хоть Субин и не любил ни вечеринки, ни большие скопления людей. Вероятно, Субина провёл с собой один из его друзей-двенадцатиклассников, а — тогда ещё — колледжский первокурсник Ёнджун понял, что такое любовь с первого взгляда. Бомгю не расспрашивал о каких-либо подробностях, когда Субин впервые рассказал ему о своём — тогда ещё — синеволосом любовнике, однако в конце концов они с Ёнджуном тоже встретились и сблизились из-за своей общей любви к театру и актёрскому мастерству. Бомгю прекрасно понимал, почему Субин влюбился в такого парня, как Ёнджун.

Зависть? Ревность? Бомгю и _ревность?!_ Ха-ха…

Может, если только совсем чуть-чуть…

Да кто бы на белом свете не хотел бы встречаться с Чои Ёнджуном?

Однако их с Субином отношения оборвались так внезапно, и… Бомгю не знал, почему они расстались. Он никогда не совал свой нос в чужие отношения и предпочитал держать некую дистанцию, потому что видеть, как эти двое милуются и любят друг друга, было — если честно — довольно неловко. Наверняка каждый человек хоть раз в жизни чувствовал себя третьим колесом в чьих-то отношениях… Не самый приятный жизненный опыт. Однако Бомгю был рядом с Субином, когда это произошло, он позволил лучшему другу выплакать все глаза на своём плече (легенды гласят, что его мама до сих пор не может отстирать с рубашки капли горьких слёз), однако тогда это был пик его страданий.

— Он либо внезапно возненавидел меня по не известной никому причине, либо просто не захотел выбирать меня, чтобы это не выглядело внезапным проявлением интереса с его стороны, или… — Субин замолк.

— Или что? — настойчиво повторил Бомгю.

Субин поджал губы, а Бомгю мог поклясться, что видел набегающие слёзы в его глазах.

— Или я просто плохой актёр, и всё это время он давал мне главные роли только потому, что мы встречались. Может, он вообще заставлял себя так поступать, чтобы порадовать меня или что-то… Бомгю?

Бомгю отстал и оказался на несколько шагов позади. Мрачное и серьёзное выражение его лица не говорило ни о чём хорошем.

— Немедленно забери свои слова назад, слышишь?! Я видел, как ты играешь, идиот! Хочешь сказать, я врал тебе каждый раз, когда говорил, как ты хорош?!

Субин недовольно цокнул языком, с трудом веря словам Бомгю.

— Не знаю. Может, ты тоже хотел меня поддержать.

— Херни не неси, Субин. Ты же знаешь, насколько я искренен и честен со всеми и всем, что касается театрального клуба, поэтому, пожалуйста, сделай мне одолжение и перестань делать поспешные выводы, — Бомгю недовольно фыркнул и сократил расстояние в несколько метров между ними, снова поравнявшись с лучшим другом.

— Ладно, — сдался Субин, переживание и разочарование давили ему на плечи и были прекрасно слышны в голосе, — как бы то ни было, не так уж это и важно. Просто это так странно — быть отвергнутым вот так.

— Слушай. Может, мы могли бы убедить Ёнджуна…

— Даже думать об этом не смей, — молниеносно перебил его Субин.

Да, Бомгю понимал. Если бы он был на месте Субина, ему бы тоже не хотелось унижаться и вымаливать роль. Это, наверное, самое худшее, что он мог сделать как актёр. Роль нужно _заслужить_. Иначе ты просто жалкий неудачник.

Погодите-ка….

Если Субин не получил роль?..

— Эй, если он не дал роль тебе… Тогда кому Ёнджун её отдал?

Субин усмехнулся на этот вопрос, скорее, от горечи, нежели чем от веселья или злорадства. От одной лишь мысли о том, что ему придётся это озвучить, Субин почувствовал себя ещё более жалким. Даже _пристыженным_ …

— Он отдал её тому новичку-десятикласснику.

Бомгю непонимающе на него посмотрел.

— Субин, ты же знаешь, что я едва ли обращаю внимание на людей, на которых мне наплевать? Что ещё за новичок в десятом классе? Ученик по обмену?

— Высокий. Брюнет… Я пытаюсь вспомнить его имя, но никак не могу. Никогда раньше не слышал таких имён, — описал Субин, не поднимая взгляда от тротуара, пока в его голове роились мысли о том, что какой-то ребёнок буквально безо всякого опыта украл у него эту роль, вырвал прямо из рук. Безжалостно растоптал его гордость.

И тогда Бомгю неожиданно вспомнил образ того застенчивого пацана, стоявшего на сцене так неловко, как он нервно теребил что-то в своих руках, как заикался и запинался через слово, хотя читал те же реплики, что приготовил и Субин, как взгляд его сияющих глаз панически метался по всему залу, не зная, за что или кого зацепиться. От одного лица к другому, пока не нашёл Бомгю. Тот мальчик выглядел так, будто у него перехватило дыхание в ту же секунду, как он увидел Бомгю, и от этого Бомгю непременно ощутил бы себя польщённым, однако нет — только не в тот момент. На самом деле он помнил, как тогда что-то кольнуло в его груди. Немногие люди ранее заставляли его ощущать себя подобным образом. Он это ненавидел. А теперь, когда Бомгю услышал, что этот мелкий ублюдок украл роль его лучшего друга, он возненавидел его ещё больше.

— Тот самый пацан?! Ты хочешь сказать, что этот пиздюк получил роль?! Как… Чёрт, почему? Он выступил отвратительно. Гораздо хуже тебя!

В этом не было никакого здравого смысла. Почему Ёнджун предпочёл Субину кого-то со столь слабым исполнением?

— Вот и я думал так же, но, видимо, Ёнджун решил дать ему шанс. Он снова прослушивался, но один на один с Ёнджуном, без зрителей, — продолжил Субин. — Наверное, Ёнджуну стало его жаль.

Бомгю недовольно хмыкнул.

— Ох уж этот Ёнджун-хён и его дурацкая слабость перед детьми…

* * *

  
Наступила пятница: театральный день. Бомгю начал искать взглядом ученика по обмену в тот самый момент, как переступил порог кабинета, однако не мог нигде отыскать никого похожего. А потом он задался вопросом: какого хрена его вообще это заботило? Он впустую тратил свои бесценные мысли на какого-то жалкого мальчишку. Да ладно. Бомгю был выше всего этого. Поэтому парень спокойно занял своё место рядом с Субином и принялся слушать Ёнджуна.

— Отлично, всем привет! Теперь, когда вы все знаете свои роли, сегодня мы пропустим эту ознакомительную часть. Давайте слегка пробежимся по сценарию, который я вам приготовил, точнее, по большей его части. Я ещё не успел его закончить, — огласил Ёнджун, пока ходил между рядами парт и выдавал всем по копии сценария, пока в его руках не осталась одна штука.

— Сегодня кого-то нет? — пробормотал он и бегло оглядел всех присутствующих в помещении.

Какой-то десятиклассник с задней парты поднял руку и сказал: «Хюнин Кай отсутствует».

Ёнджун невольно рыкнул. Он ненавидел, когда ученики пропускали собрания клуба.

— Может ли кто-нибудь как можно быстрее передать ему эту копию?

Бомгю мгновенно понял, что это же его шанс… сделать хоть что-нибудь с этим мелким говнюком. Он уверенно поднял руку без раздумий или чего бы там ни было.

— Я передам!

Субин непонимающе на него покосился.

— Замечательно, — Ёнджун отдал сценарий Бомгю безо всякой задней мысли.

— Какого хера это было? — прошептал Субин, как только заподозрил Бомгю в его тёмных делах по одному лишь непозволительно довольному выражению лица.

— А что?! Всё равно рано или поздно мы с ним встретимся. Уж будь так добр, позволь мне хоть раз побыть услужливым и полезным для общества, — тихо рыкнул Бомгю в ответ.

— Ты вообще _знаешь_ , где он живёт? — настоял Субин.

— Я _узнаю_ , ладно? Справлюсь и без тебя.

Субин покачал головой и отстал от Бомгю, понимая, что его друг непременно совершит нечто дурное. Субин знал, что у него не получится выбить из головы Бомгю все его идиотские идеи, особенно если Бомгю уже принял для себя решение.

Остальная часть встречи прошла как по маслу. Ёнджун начал обсуждать сценарий с начинающими молодыми актёрами, объяснял свои нововведения и просил обратной связи и любых предложений по улучшению, он всегда внимательно слушал и прислушивался к мнению каждого участника клуба. Студентам колледжа лучше известно, что лучшие пьесы получаются лишь тогда, когда вся театральная труппа работает над ней вместе, а не когда находится какой-то умник, который навязывает всем своё личное видение.

Как только Бомгю вернулся домой, он поднялся в свою комнату и снова не без присущего ему энтузиазма прочитал сценарий. А когда он заметил вторую копию в своей сумке, то тут же открыл её. ‘Хю… — чья-то там’ копия — серьёзно, почему ему дали такое странное имя? Стоило Бомгю признать, что у этого ублюдочного пиздюка было такое чудно́е имя, ему уже хотелось бы не иметь с ним ничего общего. Он разрушил их с Субином вековой уклад театральной жизни.

Бомгю усмехнулся. _Не на того напал_ , — подумал он и уже секунду спустя собственными руками разорвал скреплённые между собой листы прямо посередине. Всё нормально, всё равно этот пацан был Бомгю крайне неинтересен. На самом деле Бомгю никогда так себя не вёл, однако новость о том неудачнике, которым заменили Субина, изрядно попортила ему кровь.

Да, возможно, он был одним из тех лузеров, которых Бомгю так сильно презирал. Эти недоактёры-подражатели, которые плачут и ноют у ног режиссёра, лишь бы получить роль, которую они даже не заслуживают… Так ему и надо. Бомгю поступает правильно. Он приложит все усилия, чтобы этого жополиза моментально выгнали подсрачником из их клуба, и тогда Субин получит свою роль обратно. И всё вернётся на круги своя: к совершенству.

* * *

  
Весь понедельник Бомгю не мог дождаться начала собрания клуба. Он слегка волновался, потому что знал, что Субин выйдет из себя, когда поймёт, что к чему, зато в конечном итоге ещё будет его за это благодарить. В каком-то смысле он делал это и для Субина. Субин заслуживал эту роль гораздо больше остальных.

Бомгю не сделал ничего плохого.

И всё же его сердце пропустило удар, когда он зашёл в класс, который они занимали для собраний без необходимости наличия сцены как в актовом зале. И Субин, к сожалению, заметил его волнение. Он похлопал Бомгю по плечу и наклонился, чтобы что-то прошептать, пока Ёнджун приступил к отмечанию присутствующих.

— Эй, что с тобой?

— Просто подожди, — Бомгю посмотрел на Ёнджуна с предвкушением и с трудом заставил себя не захихикать, — и увидишь…

— Так, — Ёнджун прочистил горло, когда закончил, — пожалуйста, достаньте свои копии. Мы продолжим чтение с того, на чём остановились на той неделе… Да?

— У меня ещё нет сценария, — раздался тихий приятный голос с задних парт, и слышимая неуверенность прокатилась волной по полу, словно хватая всех за лодыжки.

Бомгю едва проглотил гаденький злорадный смешок, который так дико хотелось выпустить на волю. Придётся использовать все свои актёрские навыки. Ёнджун ожидаемо стрельнул взглядом в сторону Бомгю.

— Я думал, ты передашь ему сценарий? — Ёнджун смешался, услышав о нехватке копий.

— Но я _передал_ сценарий ему, — солгал Бомгю и посмотрел на Ёнджуна своим самым убедительным взглядом, отчего парень только вздохнул и потёр пальцами переносицу.

Бомгю оглянулся на десятиклассника, который сидел со смешным выражением лица: его губы были приоткрыты, а карие глаза тревожно перемещались вправо-влево от одного пялящегося на него ученика к другому. Он даже не мог возразить или опровергнуть слова Бомгю: настолько он был шокирован и не мог понять, что всё это — одна большая провокация, чтобы заставить его добровольно выйти из игры.

Субин выглядел таким же удивлённым, как и тот пацан, он недовольно посмотрел на виновника этого цирка, но предпочёл ничего не говорить. Бомгю украдкой посмотрел на него. Субин… выглядел довольно заебавшимся и раздражённым.

_Пф-ф, он должен его благодарить._

— Ладно, тогда я принесу тебе новую копию на этой неделе, — Ёнджун вздохнул ещё раз, — просто сядь с кем-нибудь пока…

Ёнджун задумчиво посмотрел на листы бумаги в своей руке, а затем его полный решительности взгляд остановился на Бомгю.

— А хотя…

_О нет…_

Бомгю показалось, что он физически ощутил, как перестало биться его сердце.

— Бомгю, пересядь назад и поделись своим сценарием с Хюнин Каем.


	2. Chapter 2

— Почему я?! — сначала возмутился Бомгю и только потом понял, что повысил голос, чуть ли не закричал, на Ёнджуна.

Он не боялся Ёнджуна, однако его колкий взгляд время от времени мог становиться весьма угрожающим, как, например, сейчас, когда Ёнджун смотрел на него свысока. Ёнджун зарычал от раздражения, прежде чем ответить.

— Вы двое делите самых важных персонажей, и к тому же Кай впервые оказался с кем-то в паре лидирующих ролей. А тебе опыта не занимать, поэтому именно _тебе_ я доверил помощь ему в адаптации, если она понадобится. А теперь пересядь.

Бомгю своими действиями пытался достичь чего угодно, но не этого.

Всё вышло наоборот…

Боже, ёб твою ж мать, Ёнджун.

Он поднялся с места и неохотно поплёлся в конец класса, проходя под буравящими взглядами десятков любопытных учеников, пока, наконец, не дошёл до стола, за которым сидел Кай. Его щёки приобрели розоватый оттенок, и он не задержал взгляда на Бомгю дольше, чем на долю секунды. _Отлично, просто охуенно._ Бомгю вздохнул, пока передвигал по полу стул от соседней парты, создавая ужасный скрежещущий звук. Он небрежно кинул сценарий прямо перед парнем, не удостоив его и взглядом.

— Вот, прочитай. Я уже перечитал его несколько раз, — презрительно произнёс он.

Кай застенчиво пробормотал тихое «хорошо», а Бомгю уже чувствовал накатывающую на него головную боль. Как ему работать с кем-то настолько пиздецки зажатым, не способным даже постоять за себя?! Эта пьеса станет настоящей катастрофой… Бомгю был в этом уверен.

Бомгю необходимо сделать хоть что-то с этим безобразием. Он позаботится о том, чтобы Субин получил эту роль как можно скорее.

 _По крайней мере этому пиздюку при необходимости можно будет с лёгкостью указывать, как поступать,_ — подумал Бомгю и покосился на десятиклассника, стараясь не делать свои гляделки чересчур очевидными. Лицо Кая пока что выглядело довольно округлым и по-детски пухлым, нежели чем… взрослым. И его глаза… у него что двойное, нет, _тройное_ веко?! _Да какого чёрта…_

Волосы у него довольно длинные и больше похожи на нечто спутанное, несколько прядей прилипли к шее. Здесь, блядь, адово холодно, почему он вообще так вспотел?

Кай прочистил горло и прикрыл губы указательным пальцем, а Бомгю тут же посмотрел в другую сторону. Он ведь _пялился_ на этого пацана? Бомгю не мог перестать материться про себя. Этот Кай уже сводил его с ума. Как ему теперь отыгрывать с ним целый спектакль?

Шестьдесят минут ещё никогда не тянулись так долго в жизни Бомгю. Ёнджун наконец-то начал закругляться, и Хюнин Кай медленно придвинул сценарий обратно к Бомгю. Его взгляд перемещался от Бомгю до ручки, которую Кай нервно и безостановочно теребил в руках, и обратно, когда послышался его голос, довольно нежный и тихий.

— Почему… Почему ты?..

— Что? — жёстко перебил его Бомгю. — Говори громче, если есть, что сказать.

Кай отвёл взгляд и предпочёл отступить.

— Ничего, прости, — пробормотал он.

Бомгю фыркнул.

_Вот именно. Знай своё место._

* * *

  
  
На следующий день Бомгю вгляделся в собственное отражение в грязном зеркале уборной, не в силах избавиться от мелькающих перед глазами воспоминаний о полуночном разговоре с Субином. Особенно приятно, что Бомгю так и не довелось толком выспаться из-за того, что Субин отсчитывал его в течение двух часов за всё то, что он натворил. Это в полной мере проливало свет на причину появления тёмных кругов под его глазами… Даже несмотря на то, что Бомгю заснул чуть ли не в то мгновение, как сбросил вызов на телефоне, ограждая себя от непрекращающейся болтовни Субина, всё это привело к тому, что ему так и не удалось нормально отдохнуть. Субин потерял столько времени, пытаясь пробудить в Бомгю зачатки совести, однако бесполезно: это не сработало и не сработает. Бомгю никогда не признает своей вины, поскольку всегда будет убеждён в том, что своими действиями не совершает ничего плохого, преследуя исключительно благую высшую цель.

Он открыл кран и вымыл руки под холодной водой. Неожиданный звук щелчка за спиной заставил Бомгю ещё раз проверить отражение в зеркале, где он заметил незнакомого блондина, одетого в светло-голубые джинсы и пастельного оттенка свитер. Судя по всему, этот парень вышел из какой-то кабинки, и почему-то выглядел он до жути знакомо.

Бомгю предположил, что блондин мог учиться на класс младше него. И всё же Бомгю никак не мог понять, где он мог его видеть…

А впрочем, _наплевать_.

Бомгю проигнорировал чужое присутствие и закрыл кран, затем прошёл до держателя бумажных полотенец, чтобы оторвать себе несколько штук и вытереть руки. Блондин по-прежнему таращился на него своими большими глазами, а теперь ещё и хмурился в придачу, чем не на шутку нервировал Бомгю.

— Чел, чё тебе надо? Мне и без того не по себе, — со слышимым в голосе нахальством произнёс Бомгю, подобный стиль общения был присущ ему лишь в тех случаях, когда приходилось обращаться к незнакомцам; особенно если эти незнакомцы смотрели на него так, будто из леса вышли и впервые увидели человека.

— Дай мне сценарий, — приказал он, и звук его строгого голоса показал яркий контраст между тем, как этот парень одевался, и как он говорил.

— Чего? — переспросил Бомгю, даже не пытаясь вникнуть в чужие слова.

_Какой ему сценарий подавай? Этот чел даже не состоит в театральном клубе…_

— Сценарий Хюнин Кая, ты, дубина. Зачем оставил его себе? — продолжил он.

_Бля, кажется, у этого лузера всё же есть друзья._

— Твоё какое собачье дело…

Оба ряда зубов Бомгю клацнули друг о друга, когда незнакомец с ужасающей силой толкнул его в грудь, заставляя удариться спиной о стену и вдобавок приложиться головой об её твёрдую поверхность. Бомгю рефлекторно закрылся и попытался отбиться, однако на деле блондин оказался гораздо сильнее, чем выглядел.

— Как это не моё собачье дело, когда ты очевидно издеваешься над кем-то без причины?! — рыкнул на него парень, его лицо было так близко, что Бомгю мог почувствовать горячее дыхание на своей коже.

Хватка его пальцев на запястьях Бомгю стала сильнее и болезненнее, и вскоре Бомгю не мог найти в себе сил продолжать сопротивляться. Вот чёрт, он ненавидел людей, которые совали свои носы в чьи-то проблемы, которые их даже не касались.

Странному парню молчание Бомгю начало надоедать.

— Просто отдай уже его мне!

— У меня его больше нет! — признался Бомгю, однако для кого-то правды оказалось недостаточно.

— Грёбаный лжец, — прошептал он. — Твоё милое личико тебя не спасёт, так что просто отдай мне ебучий сценарий.

Блондин снова оттолкнул Бомгю к стене и схватил его обеими руками за шею, беря на удушающий. Бомгю не прекращал отбиваться, и только когда парень сдавил его горло настолько сильно, что перекрыл прохождение воздуха по трахее, паника, наконец, пустила яд в его вены. Ужасно больно. Бомгю не видел другого исхода, кроме как молить о пощаде.

— Стой!.. Блядь, стой! Я не лга… ал! — прохрипел он, и хватка на его шее на удивление ослабла.

Неужели эти жалкие мольбы действительно сработали?

— Кай! Я же сказал тебе подождать, пока я закончу!

— Ты же пообещал, что не навредишь ему, Тэхёни! — послышался чей-то недовольный голос с другого конца уборной.

— Я его и пальцем не тронул. Он притворяется, — фыркнул Тэхён и подошёл к Каю, чтобы заставить его повернуть назад и вернуться обратно в кабинку, в которой он, по всей видимости, прятался всё это время.

Бомгю быстро пришёл в себя, в горле дико першило, и оно горело от такого сильного сжатия.

— Что, блядь, с тобой не так, долбанный _псих?!_ — вскрикнул он, держа свою ладонь на горле.

Стоило Бомгю перевести взгляд на Кая, как на его лице проступило искреннее волнение.

— Прости, пожалуйста, за это… — промямлил он. — Тэхён сказал, что поможет мне… эм… узнать у тебя…

Кай отвлёкся, когда посмотрел Бомгю в глаза, и не смог толком закончить фразу.

— А с тобой что не так?! — Бомгю повысил на него голос, заставляя Тэхёна сделать шаг вперёд, чтобы оградить Кая.

Хюнин Кай своевременно остановил своего друга и не позволил ему подойти ближе к Бомгю.

— Почему… За что ты меня ненавидишь? — спросил Кай, пока пальцы его свободной руки нервно теребили край толстовки; ему даже не хватило смелости посмотреть Бомгю в глаза, пока он задавал интересующий его вопрос.

А что до Бомгю? Он… А собственно по какой причине он так сильно его недолюбливал?

_«Ты отобрал роль у Субина.»_

Пока эти слова вспыхнули у него в голове, Бомгю осознал, насколько до невозможности… _по-детски_ они звучали. Не мог же он это озвучить. Да чёрт возьми, они же не какие-нибудь пятиклассники, в конце-то концов?!

— Он задал тебе вопрос, тупица! Какого хуя ты над ним измываешься, а?! Что он тебе сделал? — Тэхён повторил вопрос Кая гораздо грубее и агрессивнее. Полная противоположность.

Бомгю чувствовал, как вся эта ситуация начинала сводить его с ума. Он попытался придумать хоть какую-нибудь, пусть даже самую наиглупейшую, ложь, однако в голове было пусто… Все мысли начисто стёрлись из сознания. В нём не было ничего, что помогло бы указать на промахи этого пацана, Бомгю даже не знал его, что в таком случае он должен был в нём ненавидеть? Особенно если учесть, насколько невинным он выглядел сейчас, смущённо стоя перед Бомгю.

— Тэхёни, урок начнётся через несколько минут… — Кай поспешил сменить тему.

Тэхён недовольно простонал от досады, прежде чем снова вторгнуться в личное пространство Бомгю, испепеляя его взглядом.

— Слушай сюда. Не знаю, что ты там мутишь, но если ещё хоть раз организуешь Каю какую-либо подлянку, неделю ходить не сможешь. Усёк?

Бомгю не собирался так просто сдаваться, однако уж очень не хотелось, чтобы ему перекрыли кислород ещё раз, поэтому он быстро закивал, даже не смотря Тэхёну в глаза, после чего двое парней вышли из уборной, держась за руки. Всё это время Бомгю даже не осознавал, что невольно задерживал дыхание.

Вскоре после этого прозвенел звонок, и Бомгю снова встретился со своим зеркальным отражением, пытаясь понять, что сейчас произошло. Его лицо покраснело, будто он пробежал марафон.

_Какого хера это было…_

* * *

  
— Я же просил тебя не поступать необдуманно и не лезть на рожон, так нет, ты же впереди планеты всей, накосячил раньше, чем я мог бы открыть рот и запретить тебе так поступать, — причитал Субин, не сводя взгляда с цели на экране, пока его пальцы быстро нажимали кнопки на джойстике.

— А как я, по-твоему, должен был знать, что у этого мистера вора ролей есть личный телохранитель с явными проблемами контроля гнева и задержкой в росте? — ответил ему Бомгю и яро затряс джойстиком в своих руках.

— Не суди книгу по обложке, Бомгю.

— Хотя он оказался таким же раздражающим, как я от него и ожидал… — Бомгю уронил контроллер на свои бёдра, когда видеоигра закончилась, и персонаж Субина запрыгал от радости на экране победителя. — Эй, какого фига?! Ты отвлёк меня!

— О, ты в чём-то меня обвиняешь? — Субин ехидно улыбнулся и гордо выпрямил спину. — Я же не виноват в том, что ты постоянно думаешь о том мальчишке.

— Завались, — Бомгю стрельнул в него недовольным взглядом. — Я вовсе не думаю о нём всё время.

— Ты так уверен? Со дня распределения ролей ты только и говоришь, что о нём.

Бомгю даже не знал, что ему на это ответить. Субин… был в чём-то прав. Он действительно говорил о Хюнин Кае какое-то время, и да, он потратил кучу времени на то, чтобы придумать план по передаче его роли обратно Субину.

— И отчего это мы краснеем? — неожиданно поинтересовался Субин, отчего Бомгю вернулся к реальности из своих мыслей и тут же ударил друга ладонью по предплечью, и отвернулся обратно к экрану.

— Да молчи ты! Я не… я… Давай уже сыграем ещё раз? Ну держись, сейчас я надеру тебе зад!

Субин звонко хмыкнул. Бомгю был до неприличия очевиден, однако Субин позволил себе опустить подобную тему. На этот раз. Если он и дальше продолжит дразнить Бомгю, ничем хорошим это не закончится… Субин с обожанием любовался тем, как нервно и нетерпеливо Бомгю переключался между своим персонажем и картой на цветном экране меню и более пяти раз подряд выбирал неправильную опцию загрузки игры. Так уж и быть. Субин позволит ему выиграть в этот раз.

* * *

  
  
— Я правда не могу понять, чем же он тебе так нравится, Кай. Он без причины обращается с тобой как с дерьмом, а ты позволяешь ему и дальше вести себя так безнаказанно, — вздохнул Тэхён, взял Кая под руку и опустил голову ему на плечо, когда тот сел к нему на диван.

— На самом деле он не такой плохой, как ты о нём думаешь, — ответил ему Кай, переключая каналы на телевизоре. Он даже не обращал внимания на то, что появлялось на экране.

— Ты ведь не знаешь его, ты ничего о нём не знаешь, — Кай расслышал явный упрёк в голосе друга.

Голос Тэхёна мог звучать на тон выше и плаксивее всякий раз, когда он не был с чем-то согласен или что-то не одобрял.

А вообще Тэхён был прав. Кай действительно ничего не знал о Бомгю за исключением того, что успел подметить о нём в течение их немногочисленных предыдущих встреч: его прослушивание на предстоящую пьесу, его заразительный громкий смех, когда он травил шутки с тем двенадцатиклассником (своим другом, как предполагал Кай), презрительный взгляд Бомгю, когда ему пришлось поделиться сценарием, и сегодняшняя встреча в школьном туалете. Романтика.

— Я знаю, но… когда я вижу, как он общается со своими друзьями, он всегда выглядит таким весёлым и счастливым.

— Что лишний раз доказывает его лживую натуру. Снаружи он может казаться глупым улыбашкой-обаяшкой, а внутри — окажется прогнившим мудаком, — возразил Тэхён.

В этом, типа, был смысл, однако Хюнин Кай предпочитал видеть в людях только хорошее. Он верил, что даже несмотря на своё странное поведение Бомгю по-прежнему был очень милым и добрым парнем глубоко в душе. Кроме того, Кай не мог контролировать свои расцветающие чувства. Он просто… влюбился в Бомгю, сам не зная почему.

— Или, может, ему трудно знакомиться с новыми людьми и узнавать их ближе, — предположил Кай. — Думаю, всё это — одно большое недоразумение, так что… дай ему ещё один шанс.

— Ты слишком чист для этого мира, Кай… Но ладно, если ты этого хочешь… Но учти, я не позволю ему снова навредить тебе каким-либо образом, — предупредил его Тэхён и обнял Кая за руку.

Кай только рассмеялся над тем, как мило Тэхён прижал колени к груди и пригрелся у него под боком.

— О, Тэхёни. Какой ты милашка, ты же знаешь, как сильно я тебя люблю! — Кай обнял Тэхёна за плечи свободной рукой и позволил ему лечь ближе.

Тэхён сонно промычал и довольно улыбнулся, наслаждаясь объятиями, исходящим от тела Кая теплом и приглушённым звуком его сердцебиения, который Тэхён услышал, стоило ему прислониться щекой и ухом к груди парня.

Кай рассказал ему о Бомгю на прошлой неделе, когда они были на прослушивании, и как он по полной умудрился втюриться в ученика старших классов, ничего о нём толком не зная. Именно Тэхён ободрил его попросить у Ёнджуна ещё один шанс, потому что Кай знал, что он ужасно облажался на прослушивании, и в будущем ему едва ли представится даже самая крошечная возможность стоять вместе с Бомгю на одной сцене. А Тэхён пообещал продолжать помогать ему — счастье Кая приравнивалось к его собственному счастью, в конце концов. Тэхён понимал, что его лучший друг не ответит взаимностью на его чувства, по крайней мере, в романтическом плане. Кай любил его как друга.

Кай не знал об этом. Но всё хорошо.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — пробормотал Тэхён в мягкую ткань толстовки.

Всё будет хорошо.

_Лишь бы он был счастлив._


	3. Chapter 3

Бомгю бы солгал, сказав, что он не был предельно осторожен со своим окружением за прошедшие несколько дней. Каждый раз, когда он проходил по коридорам школы, непременно сталкивался с Тэхёном. Благо тот только пялился на него издали, наблюдал, должно быть, выжидал идеального момента, чтобы наброситься. Он, что сталкер… а Бомгю — его новая цель? Как бы то ни было, Бомгю не было покоя нигде, куда бы он ни пошёл.

Вчера Хюнин Кай снова поймал Тэхёна за слежкой Бомгю на расстоянии и даже отчитал его — по крайней мере так это выглядело со стороны. Их отношения по-прежнему оставались для Бомгю тайной за семью печатями, он никак не мог её разгадать, а всё благодаря этому парню-блондину, который вёл себя… странно. Не мог же он постоянно быть _таким_ , да? С чего бы Каю вообще пристало тусоваться с кем-то, кто следил за другими людьми в свободное время?

Боже, спасибо, что Тэхён не состоял в театральном клубе…

В пятницу Бомгю направлялся на собрание клуба, на этот раз в актовый зал, чтобы они все для начала могли отыграть первые несколько сцен, обсудить дизайн декораций, необходимый реквизит и сделать конечные правки в сценарии, если что-то будет смотреться или звучать неестественно. Самая увлекательная часть подготовки к представлению: шанс выпустить на волю своё творческое начало. Бомгю был приятно взволнован и почему-то… нервничал.

Нервничал, потому что ему предстояло отыграть полноценный диалог с человеком, с которым ранее никогда не работал. Низ живота неприятно скрутило. Бомгю знал, что это не закончится ничем хорошим даже с учётом того, что он репетировал свои реплики как проклятый. Вся постановка провалится из-за недостатка их совместимости.

Что-то подсказывало ему, что он облажается, и что Кай будет всему виной.

Он оказался последним, кто зашёл в актовый зал. Несколько пар учеников уже стояли на небольшой сцене со своими листами бумаги. Как только Бомгю заприметил среди них Кая, сразу направился прямо к нему и поморщил нос, как только увидел, что Кай тоже держал в своих руках помятый лист со сценарием.

— Серьёзно? Ты не выучил свои реплики? — Бомгю смерил его осуждающим взглядом и закатил глаза.

Кай как обычно застенчиво улыбнулся ему в ответ: «Нет, я всё выучил. Просто взял на всякий случай, если что-то забуду».

— Тебе реально стоит поработать над своей уверенностью, пацан, — отмахнулся от него Бомгю. — Ты же сам знаешь, что не сможешь взять с собой распечатки на премьеру.

Прежде чем Кай мог бы произнести хоть слово, голос Ёнджуна уже привлёк всеобщее внимание. Сегодня Ёнджун надел очки, отчего выглядел чуть более устрашающим, чем обычно. Он становился серьёзен как никогда и, возможно, чересчур сосредоточен, когда надевал очки вместо контактных линз.

— Так ну всё, заканчиваем разговорчики! Давайте приступим к работе. Сегодня мы проверим динамику, надеюсь, вы скрупулёзно изучили своих персонажей. Начнём с Бомгю и Хюнин Кая, остальные, пожалуйста, спуститесь со сцены.

Сердце Бомгю ухнуло в пятки, и необходимость быть первым чуть не сбила его с ног. Конечно же, они будут первыми! На что он вообще надеялся, когда думал, что у него будет хоть немного времени подготовиться морально?

Пока остальные уходили со сцены, звук стука их каблуков о деревянный пол зациклился в голове Бомгю и звучал бесконечной сиреной в ушах. Их с Каем взгляды пересеклись, стоило обоим парням встать лицом к лицу. Бомгю мысленно взмолился, чтобы Кай _не заметил_ панику, пробирающую всё его тело.

— Ладно, начнём с вашей первой сцены, э-э… страница тринадцать. Сон Авроры, — огласил Ёнджун, когда перевернул несколько страниц, и его примеру поспешили последовать все ученики, шумно зашелестев сценариями в звенящей тишине. А потом их взгляды жадно впились в стоявших на сцене парней, ожидая от них гениальной актёрской игры.

Бомгю прекрасно знал, как ощущалась боязнь сцены, а то, что происходило с ним сейчас, несомненно, чувствовалось в миллион раз хуже.

Он глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул.

_У меня всё получится. Я же знаю все слова и сценические ремарки._

Да, именно. Для этой сцены ему необходимо лечь.

Кай немного отошёл. Ему нужно «войти в кадр» с пробуждением Бомгю.

Новый глубокий вдох. Бомгю отказывался верить в то, что у него дрожали руки. Да ладно?! Он не стал обращать на это внимания.

_Как раз плюнуть. Терять ему нечего._

* * *

  
Бомгю боролся с собой, полагаясь лишь на одну силу воли. Он противостоял собственному телу и разуму, потому что он правда _правда_ не хотел расплакаться прямо сейчас. Он уединился на последнем ряду зала и опустил голову в попытке скрыться от всей той хуйни, которая только что произошла на чёртовой сцене.

Катастрофа! Он никогда в жизни не испытывал такого ужасающего стыда.

_— Смотри на Кая, когда говоришь с ним, Бомгю._

_— Что с выражением твоего лица? Ты робота играешь или кого?_

_— Перестань смотреть в текст, Кай. Реплики не такие уж и сложные._

_— Заново!_

_— Ты же во сне, мисс Аврора, можешь, пожалуйста, изобразить чуть больше удивления?_

_— Ну не **настолько** же много удивления, чёрт! Это совершенно обычный хороший сон, а не ночной кошмар!_

_— Ещё раз._

_— Хорошо, стоп. Думаю, я видел достаточно. Пусть на сцену выйдет кто-нибудь другой._

Слова Ёнджуна эхом звенели в голове Бомгю, словно в бесконечной пещере со стенами, возвышающимися до небес, а застывшее разочарование на его лице — единственное, что Бомгю видел в этот момент перед собой. От этого кружилась голова, неприятное чувство поселилось в груди, и пощипывало глаза.

А что было ещё хуже, так это то, что этот мелкий ублюдок смотрел на него как потерянный щенок. Это он всему виной. Всё из-за него, это он, он всё, нахуй, испортил. Гнев заставил напрячься каждую мышцу в теле Бомгю; внезапно в Бомгю проснулось огромное желание расквасить ему лицо, и парень всерьёз его обдумал, пусть из-за этого его до комы изобьёт личный блондин-телохранитель. Хах… _оно того стоило_. Безупречное лицо Бомгю не вытянет его, если он не сможет работать, как пристало профессиональным актёрам.

Как только Ёнджун отпустил всех под конец собрания, он поднялся на верхний ряд к Бомгю, который не сдвинулся ни на сантиметр, когда увидел, что Ёнджун притащил с собой ещё и Кая, крепко держа его за запястье.

— Что бы вы двое тут сейчас ни вытворяли, это было поистине ужасно. Потрудитесь объяснить, что между вами происходит? — спросил он спокойно и серьёзно, постоянно переводя взгляд с Кая на Бомгю и обратно.

Бомгю мрачно и холодно посмотрел на него в ответ, что Ёнджуну явно не пришлось по душе.

— Нет, ну правда, я не узнал тебя на сцене, Бомгю. Отчего ты так неуверен?

Бомгю и сам хотел бы это знать. Однако он и сам не имел ни малейшего понятия, а потому предпочёл хранить молчание.

— Вы вообще практиковались вместе?

Кай прочистил горло, не давая никакого ответа, его щёки слегка порозовели. Бомгю, вполне вероятно, выглядел похоже: его сердце забилось быстрее от одной лишь мысли об этом.

Ёнджун вздохнул, воспринимая обоюдное молчание как абсолютное и безоговорочное «нет».

— Смотри на меня, когда я разговариваю с тобой, Бомгю, — начал Ёнджун и выждал момента, когда Бомгю всё же соизволит посмотреть ему в глаза. — Вам необходимо встретиться после школы и отрепетировать свои реплики вместе! Изучение персонажа партнёра не менее важно, чем изучение собственного. Я понимаю, что вы недостаточно хорошо знаете друг друга, так что попробуйте зависнуть где-нибудь пару раз в неделю, чтобы сблизиться, хорошо?

— Неужели это так необходимо… — едва слышно пробормотал Бомгю, но Ёнджун кристально ясно уловил посыл.

— Да, Бомгю, это действительно важно. Если ты, конечно, не хочешь опозорить себя и остальных на SIF.

Между ними повисла удушающая тишина, и Бомгю отчего-то был уверен, что эти двое могли услышать его тревожное сердцебиение. Глаза Ёнджуна как обычно сыграли существенную роль в том, чтобы заставить Бомгю сдаться и взять на себя ответственность; острота взгляда, чем-то напоминающего кошачий, грозила рассечь его душу напополам в случае несогласия.

— Ладно… — недовольно проворчал он.

— Отлично! В таком случае с нетерпением жду нашего следующего собрания, — весело ответил Ёнджун, отпустил руку Кая и поспешно спустился с трибун, чтобы забрать свои вещи и выйти из актового зала, оставляя двоих старшеклассников на попечение друг другу.

Кай растерянно приоткрыл губы, несколько раз силясь произнести хоть что-нибудь.

— М-м… Не хочешь зайти ко мне после школы? — неуверенно спросил он, нервно играя пальцами с краем своей мятно-зелёной толстовки.

Бомгю задумался. Как бы сильно он ни хотел отказать и каким-то чудесным образом впечатлить Ёнджуна своей парной игрой с Каем без практики, он не мог так рисковать. Всё закончится тем, что они потеряют впустую кучу времени, поэтому Бомгю не видел иного выхода, кроме как пойти ему навстречу… пока что.

— Конечно, — ответил Бомгю, изо всех сил стараясь не звучать взволнованным или заинтересованным этим предложением.

На губах Кая снова появилась его фирменная застенчивая улыбка, сопровождаемая тихим хихиканьем.

* * *

  
Они договорились встретиться у главного входа в школу — Бомгю предположил, что они вместе пойдут до дома Кая пешком, однако, как только он вышел на крыльцо, заметил, что Кай махал ему рукой, стоя рядом с автомобилем. С одной стороны он был рад, что им не придётся идти и пробиваться через прохладные ветра, но с другой… _Боже_ , Бомгю надеялся, что никто из его друзей не заметит, как он садится на заднее сиденье этой машины.

Как только он сел со свободной стороны и захлопнул дверцу, то встретился со взглядами двух пар сияющих карих глаз, преисполненными любопытства; мама Кая сидела за рулём, а здесь, рядом с Бомгю, находилась маленькая женская копия Кая — очевидно, его младшая сестра. Он вежливо поздоровался с ними с яркой улыбкой на лице (в надежде, что у него получилось сделать это весьма убедительно; от того, чтобы сейчас истошно не завопить на весь салон, Бомгю отделяла и без того тончайшая грань самообладания, стремительно уменьшающаяся с каждой секундой). Как и ожидалось, мама Кая принялась с ходу бомбардировать его вопросами, стоило им отъехать с парковки.

— Так… Бомгю, верно? Как долго ты играешь в школьных постановках?

— Со средней школы, эм… где-то класса с восьмого.

— О, вау, как долго. А ты хотел бы стать в будущем актёром?

Что за допрос? Он вообще-то имел право не разглашать никому свою личную информацию… В конце концов, Кай тоже слушал его на переднем сиденье… Если уж на то пошло, почему Кай такой тихий и зажатый, если его мама очень активная и милая, хоть и трещит без умолку?

— Возможно, — уклончиво ответил Бомгю. — Я подумываю об этом. Но, может, я ещё передумаю, никто не знает наверняка, что его ждёт.

— Ну, мне почему-то кажется, что из тебя выйдет замечательный актёр. Ты такой красивый! — добавила она громче и несколько раз посмотрела в салонное зеркало заднего вида, чтобы заглянуть в лицо Бомгю.

— О, э… спасибо, — покраснел он.

Судя по всему, госпожа Хюнин не собиралась этим ограничиваться.

— Не правда ли, Бахи́я?

Маленькая девочка спрятала лицо в ладонях, даже не глядя на Бомгю, и парень не смог не рассмеяться её умилительной реакции.

— Вот видишь! Ты её засмущал! — рассмеялась мама Кая, чересчур сильно наслаждаясь дружеской атмосферой, как только переключилась на новую цель рядом с собой. — А ты чего такой тихий, Кай, милый? Бомгю засмущал и тебя тоже?

Она, не отвлекаясь от дороги, наугад протянула руку, чтобы сжать пальцами щёку сына и потискать его, но парень заблаговременно увернулся, прежде чем она могла бы к нему прикоснуться.

Он пошёл на попятную, конечно же, Кай принялся всё отрицать, и его мама, в конце концов, опустила эту тему, позволяя радио задавать настрой на оставшуюся часть поездки.

Дорога до дома Кая не заняла много времени, здание с виду оказалось весьма скромным с большими окнами и толстыми стенами. Изнутри оно оказалось точно таким, каким его себе представлял Бомгю: уютным, располагающим и приветливым. Сильно отличающимся от его собственного дома по вполне понятным причинам. У Кая помимо младшей сестры, как оказалось, была ещё и старшая. Члены больших семей, как правило, имели дома больше дел.

— Ну ладно, мальчики, удачи вам с проектом! Если что-то понадобится, позовите меня, и, если захочешь пообедать с нами, Бомгю, мы будем только рады, — сказала мама Кая, прежде чем уйти на кухню и оставить двоих парней в гостиной.

Бахия последовала за ней, Бомгю проводил взглядом подпрыгивающий на её спине с каждым шагом розовый рюкзак и высокий хвостик длинных волос. Кай жестом пригласил Бомгю подняться за собой по лестнице.

— Прости, тут немного неубрано, — извинился Кай, как только они вошли в его комнату, хотя она оказалась далека от понятия «грязной», зато вечный свинарник в комнате Бомгю был прямым синонимом этого слова.

— Ничего, забей, — на грани слышимости пробубнил он.

— Мы можем посидеть на моей кровати… В смысле, если ты не возражаешь, если не хочешь, можешь сесть куда-нибудь ещё! — сумбурно предложил Кай, и Бомгю с тихим вздохом любезно принял его предложение.

— Мы можем использовать твой ноут? — поинтересовался Бомгю, указывая на ноутбук на столе.

Кай тут же снял его с зарядки и передал Бомгю, который опустил его по правую сторону от себя. Кай устроился по свободную сторону от ноутбука, который разграничил формальное расстояние между ними.

— Ты смотришь театральные постановки?

— Да, к слову, довольно часто, — ответил Кай.

— Отлично. Но следишь ли ты за ними внимательно? — уточнил Бомгю.

— Слежу?.. — не понял Кай.

Пальцы Бомгю перестали бить по кнопкам на клавиатуре, и он оторвался от набора поискового запроса, чтобы осуждающе посмотреть Каю в глаза.

— Ты говоришь мне, что смотришь постановки, но не обращаешь внимания на актёров? Я имею в виду детали, уделяешь ли ты внимание тому, как они говорят, как ведут себя, какие позы демонстрируют, как они ходят и как взаимодействуют с другими персонажами, не забывай о выражениях их лиц, об эмоциях и прочем… Ты вообще хоть раз разбирал так детально постановку?

— Нет… ни разу, — признался Кай, на его лице явно проступило смущение.

Он знал, что Бомгю своего рода профессионал (особенно по сравнению с ним самим), однако теперь, когда Бомгю указал ему на разнообразные детали… Кай ощутил себя куда большим любителем, чем, как он думал, он уже был.

— Ладно, — вздохнул Бомгю. — Тогда я покажу тебе одну из своих любимых постановок. Только смотри внимательно, уяснил? Иначе упустишь основные моменты.

Прошёл уже час, а пара начинающих горе-актёров не продвинулась дальше трети постановки из-за частой потребности Бомгю ставить видео на паузу. Поначалу внезапные паузы заставали Кая врасплох, когда Бомгю постоянно останавливал видео и ни с того ни с сего задавал свои каверзные вопросы. Кай пропускал почти всё, и, чтобы дать ему понять, насколько эти детали были очевидны, Бомгю приходилось перематывать назад и показывать пальцем туда, куда нужно было смотреть. Обычно Кай видел общую картинку, когда бы он ни смотрел постановки, однако теперь он понял, как много работы и сил вкладывали в них и режиссёры, и актёры. Стоило признать, это было… по-настоящему захватывающе.

Звук дверного звонка заставил Бомгю подпрыгнуть от неожиданности и невольно ахнуть.

— О, должно быть, это Тэхёни, — буднично сообщил Кай.

Бомгю метнул ошарашенный взгляд на Кая с околосветовой скоростью.

— Какого хрена он здесь делает?! — с нескрываемой злостью спросил он.

— О, он приходит ко мне после школы почти каждый день, — объяснил Кай. — Я уже сообщил ему, что ты будешь здесь, а он всё равно настоял, что придёт… Надеюсь, ты не будешь против.

О, Бомгю _ещё как был против_. Да кем этот блондинистый хуй себя возомнил, раз решил следовать за ним по пятам?! Он — полный подонок, несомненно. И прежде чем Бомгю толком успел об этом подумать, Тэхён уже зашёл в комнату, даже не потрудившись постучать или дать хоть как-нибудь понять о своём присутствии.

— Ты в порядке? — с ходу спросил Тэхён, с беспокойством смотря на друга.

— Да, у нас всё супер, — кивнул ему Кай. — Не беспокойся.

Новоприбывший одарил Бомгю убийственным взглядом.

— Хорошо бы так оно и оставалось, — процедил Тэхён и сел за стол Кая, а потом вытащил из рюкзака школьные принадлежности, готовясь приступить к домашней работе.

Бомгю сглотнул и почувствовал себя крайне неловко, когда снова нажал на кнопку воспроизведения, зная, что Тэхён на зависть всем телевышкам в городе будет пристально ловить каждое сказанное им слово. Теперь-то Бомгю начал сетовать на те уже просмотренные сцены, про которые ему было, что сказать, — и всё же что-то в Тэхёне настораживало его так сильно, что Бомгю никак не мог перестать обращать внимания на его близкое присутствие.

Каю вообще было до лампочки происходящее вокруг него; он продолжал внимательно смотреть и слушать, он даже задавал вопросы касательно постановки и самостоятельно перематывал некоторые сцены, желая убедиться, что не упустил ни одной важной детали. Бомгю должен был признать: он _быстро_ учился.

А потом Бомгю внезапно поставил видео на паузу и сразу закрыл вкладку, не говоря ни слова, чему Кай несказанно удивился. Просмотр, очевидно, не был закончен — у них оставалось около двадцати минут до конца, так почему?

— Думаю, на сегодня хватит, — наконец, произнёс Бомгю, и его щёки слегка обдало жаром.

Кай никак не мог на это отреагировать, Бомгю сбил его с толку, однако он заставил себя спросить об этом.

— Почему ты остановил видео именно сейчас? Мы же не досмотрели до конца…

Тэхён поднял на них свой взгляд, как только услышал слова Кая. Он перестал писать ручкой, которую держал в левой руке.

— Поверь мне, я пересмотрел её сотню раз, и это всё, чему ты мог бы от неё научиться, так что держи в голове всё, о чём я тебе рассказал, и э-э… попрактикуемся мы, пожалуй, в другой раз, — солгал Бомгю и взмолился, чтобы мелкий _купился_ , ради всего святого.

— Учитывая контекст видео… — начал Кай.

_О нет…_

— …разве они не должны были поцеловаться в следующей сцене? — спросил он.

_Блядские сосалки, Кай, тебе так трудно перестать схватывать всё на лету?!_

— А что? — равнодушно хмыкнул Бомгю, как только прочистил горло.

В образовавшейся на несколько мгновений тишине два лучших друга неуверенно и озадаченно переглянулись между собой через всю комнату.

— Бомгю, ты ведь в курсе, что по сюжету в конце пьесы нам придётся поцеловаться?

Бомгю поднял взгляд на Кая, всё его тело беспричинно сковало страхом, и лишь сердце билось в груди, поддерживая в нём жизнь в тот миг, когда он предпочёл бы быть _каким угодно_ , только не живым.

Почему он понял это именно сейчас? И почему ему казалось, что весь мир рушился на глазах, будто в нём случились чудовищный потоп, дикий торнадо, неустанное землетрясение, разрушающие всё вокруг, в том числе его самообладание, за считанные секунды?

— Бом…

— Завали ебало! — рыкнул он.

Вернувшийся контроль над телом наконец-то позволил ему поспешно подняться с кровати и выйти из комнаты, хлопнув дверью комнаты напоследок, чтобы спуститься по лестнице и убраться отсюда к чёртовой матери. Кажется, Тэхён пытался его догнать или остановить, однако сам замешкался из-за шока от реакции Бомгю, и к тому времени, как Тэхён только спустился по лестнице, Бомгю уже вовсю бежал по улице со всех ног, спасая свою шкуру.

* * *

  
Побег казался лучшим решением всех проблем.

Однако он не был таковым. И Бомгю это знал.

Он понимал, что бегство равносильно столкновению с неизведанным. А ещё это непременно повлечёт за собой нелепые слухи и наведёт вокруг них ненужную суету, и Субин с Ёнджуном оба с удовольствием открутят ему голову, и что хранить в секрете истину для самого себя и никого другого будет непомерно сложной задачей. Но всё же ему придётся это сделать. Так лучше. Именно так будет лучше. Для него. И для Хюнин Кая. И, может, даже для Субина тоже.

Той ночью он рано лёг в кровать, замотался в своё мягкое одеяло, заставил себя закрыть глаза и при этом сделать так, чтобы мелькающие в голове воспоминания о нелепой улыбке Хюнин Кая и его блестящих глазах померкли как можно быстрее, но чёрный фон лишь усугубил ситуацию. Бомгю распахнул глаза и упрямо держал их открытыми, пока они не начали гореть и болеть. Как же сильно он не хотел видеть лицо Кая! Он так сильно ненавидел его, он хотел бы забыть о нём, пусть Кай и не сделал ему ничего плохого. Тут даже не в Кае дело. Однако Бомгю всё ещё не мог его выносить, его бесило всё, связанное с ним, он думал, что сможет смириться, что сможет какое-то время стерпеть… но нет. Ненависть к нему не стала слабее.

Какой смысл тратить своё время на то, что он всё равно никогда не сможет сделать?

Какой из него актёр, если он не может поцеловаться с кем-то ради роли?

Как же он жалок.

Бомгю втянул воздух носом и тяжело выдохнул. Он принял окончательное решение.

_Он не сможет это сделать._


	4. Chapter 4

В понедельник Ёнджун зашёл аудиторию с огромной кипой книг и перемешанных бумаг в руках, грозившей разлететься в любой момент. Он слегка задержался, как и обычно, но даже так был в нетерпении: ему так хотелось увидеть совместное исполнение Хюнин Кая и Бомгю, он ожидал увидеть хоть какие-нибудь улучшения между этими двумя. Боже, он не мог больше ждать. Он всегда гордился игрой Бомгю, а в сочетании с талантом Кая (который вживую довелось увидеть лишь ему одному) постановка могла бы стать поистине легендарной.

Бомгю и Субин уже довольно далеко продвинулись в качестве лидирующей пары актёров, они впечатляют публику, однако Ёнджун был уверен, что Кай с Бомгю сработаются и будут гораздо лучше. Пусть Бомгю недоволен таким положением вещей, но Ёнджун верил, что придёт тот день, когда Бомгю, этот мелкий ушлёпок, ещё не раз будет его благодарить.

Стоило ему распахнуть дверь и пройти в просторное помещение, как в него незамедлительно впилась пара десятков обеспокоенных взглядов; фирменная довольная ухмылка тут же стёрлась с его губ.

— Что такое, ребят? — спросил он. — Что-то случилось?

Субин подошёл к нему и нервным жестом взлохматил свои волосы.

— Бомгю не пришёл. Мы с ним обычно встречаемся около школьных ворот по утрам, но сегодня он так и не показался. Сначала я подумал, что он просто проспал, опоздал или типа того, однако он целый день не отвечает ни на мои сообщения, ни на звонки, — объяснил Субин.

Ёнджун тяжко вздохнул.

— Ладно… Ребят, повторяйте свои реплики. Я прогоню с вами несколько сцен через пару минут. Субин, за мной, — он призвал всех к порядку и по очереди раздал назначения.

Ученики переглянулись между собой, выражая всеобщее сомнение, однако послушно разбились на группы, чтобы вместе повторить свои реплики. Ёнджун и Субин отошли в более тихое место, и Хюнин Кай не мог ничего с собой поделать, кроме как снова и снова смотреть в их сторону. Он давно позабыл все реплики, ведь беспокойство заняло все мысли, стоило Субину сказать, что он весь день не получал ответа от Бомгю.

-Значит, Бомгю не пришёл в школу и игнорирует тебя весь день? — уточнил Ёнджун и небрежно поднял руку себе на бедро.

— Да, — кивнул Субин, — я несколько раз пытался дозвониться до него, он не принимает вызов.

— Ты тоже заметил, что он странно ведёт себя в последнее время? Может, хоть ты знаешь, что с ним не так?

Субин задумчиво замычал.

— Не знаю, стоит ли мне говорить об этом тебе, — неуверенно начал парень, — но Бомгю, мягко говоря, не в духе со дня распределения ролей, когда он узнал, что ему придётся играть в паре с Хюнин Каем. Думаю, его беспокоит именно это, — заключил он.

Ёнджун облизал губы и прикусил нижнюю губу.

— У Бомгю ведь никогда не было _таких_ проблем… Не знаю, как-то странно это всё.

Субин согласно кивнул в ответ на его слова. Всё это время он нервно теребил свои пальцы, держа руки за спиной, а сердце билось в груди быстрее, чем следовало бы. Ёнджун снова беспомощно вздохнул.

— В таком случае я позвоню Бомгю после репетиции… Может, он прислушается ко мне, — твёрдо решил Ёнджун, и хмурое выражение его лица сменилось коварной ухмылкой. — Скажи, Субин, что ты решил по поводу моего предложения?

Ёнджун поднял ладонь парню на плечо, и Субин едва ли смог заставить себя перестать краснеть от обычного прикосновения.

— Да… Я в деле. Если ты говоришь, что моё участие сделает постановку лучше, то почему бы и нет. Я полностью доверяю тебе в этом аспекте, — ответил он.

Ёнджун искренне улыбнулся его словам.

— Я знал, что могу на тебя положиться. Я же не раз говорил, что ты — великолепный рассказчик.

— Но ведь эта роль всегда принадлежала _тебе_ , — возразил Субин.

— Я старею, Субин. Пришло время мне уйти на покой, а кто, как не ты, сможет продолжить дело всей моей жизни?

— Не драматизируй, ты всего лишь на год старше меня, — перебил его Субин.

— Суть не в этом, — объяснил Ёнджун. — Возможно, в следующем году я не смогу продолжать руководить театральным клубом, если моё расписание будет забито под завязку. Тебе придётся встать на моё место.

Субин посмотрел на него во все глаза.

— Мне?! Предлагаешь мне возглавить целый клуб? Не думаю, что подойду на эту должность…

— Бред. Я знаю, что ты сможешь. Даже если тебе будет сложно, ты всегда сможешь попросить Бомгю помочь разрулить любую ситуацию, — предложил Ёнджун.

— Бомгю сейчас не в лучшей кондиции, знаешь ли…

— О, да ладно, — Ёнджун закатил глаза. — Ты же сам знаешь, каким Бомгю становится, когда сильно нервничает. В пятницу он, как миленький, придёт на собрание. Как ни в чём не бывало.

— Да, — Субин поспешил согласиться с ним, чтобы не выдать свои сомнения. — Надеюсь, ты не ошибаешься в этом.

— Я никогда не ошибаюсь, Субин, — Ёнджун подмигнул (моргнул) ему, прежде чем отпустить, и направился к ожидавшим его ученикам.

* * *

  
  
Ёнджун выудил телефон из кармана, как только распустил собрание и вышел на улицу. Он прошёл в направлении своего колледжа, он вовсю опаздывал на следующий класс благодаря Хюнин Каю, которому внезапно приспичило поделиться своими тревогами и переживаниями за Бомгю, прежде чем чувство вины поглотило бы его с головой и заставило чувствовать себя ещё хуже.

_Это всё моя вина, он разозлился лишь из-за меня. Мне так жаль!_

Боже, сможет ли этот щенячий взгляд хоть раз не задеть Ёнджуна до глубины души?

Ёнджун не мог оставить Кая, не убедив его в том, что всё будет хорошо. На самом деле он рассказал Каю, что ему следовало бы это предвидеть, ведь Ёнджун знал, что Бомгю терпеть не мог масштабные изменения в своей жизни. Ему требовалось какое-то время, чтобы приспособиться, подстроить образ своих мыслей и чувств под новые условия. Такое раньше уже случалось, когда Ёнджун возглавил клуб, перестав быть частью постановок, отчего Бомгю был морально опустошён.

Перемены пугали, но Ёнджун знал, что Бомгю со всем справится.

Телефон чуть не выскользнул из его руки, когда Ёнджун долистал до контакта Бомгю и нажал на кнопку вызова.

Бомгю сразу принял вызов, чем несказанно удивил Ёнджуна, но не произнёс ни слова.

— Бомгю? Мы все беспокоимся за тебя. Ты в порядке?

И снова никакого ответа.

— Перестань игнорировать меня, Бомгю, и ответь хоть на что-нибудь. Если у тебя выдался не лучший денёк, то я всё понимаю, это вполне нормально, и я был бы признателен, если бы ты рассказал, что с тобой, и я оставлю тебя в покое, обещаю.

Ёнджун снова столкнулся с тишиной, что слегка нервировало.

— Бом…

— Я ухожу, — прервал его дрожавший голос.

Ёнджун ничего не понял.

— Что ты сказал? — переспросил он.

— Я сказал, что _ухожу_. Я бросаю театр.

Бомгю сбросил вызов.

Ёнджун неверяще посмотрел на экран своего телефона.

— Господи, спаси упаси от тебя, Бомгю, — пробормотал он, зло убирая телефон обратно в карман.

_Как же ты любишь всё усложнять…_

* * *

  
Через день Ёнджун принял решение удостоить Бомгю своим визитом. Солнце уже зашло, и прогоняемые светом уличных фонарей тени идеально гармонировали с движущимся силуэтом Ёнджуна.

Он знал, что ставит на кон всё, делая этот шаг. Из-за этого Бомгю может расстроиться ещё больше, сейчас ему просто необходимо было побыть наедине с собой, чтобы понять, почему он осознанно боролся с собственной страстью к театру.

Прежде Бомгю никогда не грозил возможностью своего ухода из клуба. Именно это беспокоило Ёнджуна. Беспокоило достаточно сильно для того, чтобы отправиться к Бомгю домой, не предупреждая о своём появлении.

Бомгю вздохнул, когда в тишину его дома разрезал громкий звук дверного звонка. Он, чёрт возьми, пытался вздремнуть, и, кроме того, кто, блядь, в своём уме заявится сюда в послеобеденное время? Он не помнил, чтобы мама говорила, что сегодня вечером к ним кто-то придёт в гости. Неужели брат приехал навестить? Плевать, она всё равно откроет ему дверь.

Но в дверной звонок снова звонят. Блядь.

Опять? Даже минуты не прошло. _Какого хера?_

Бомгю выглянул в коридор и услышал знакомый звук льющейся в душе воды. Он застонал от досады.

Какая-то часть него по-прежнему колебалась, надеясь, что незваный человек снаружи уйдёт, но этот кто-то позвонил ещё раз, и Бомгю понял, что у него не было иного выбора, кроме как открыть дверь. Его усталое от всего тело спустилось по лестнице, кости до последнего сопротивлялись, мышцы ныли, а суставы коленей хрустели после долгого пребывания в одном положении.

У Бомгю чуть сердце не выпрыгнуло из груди, когда он открыл дверь и узнал знакомое лицо меньше чем за секунду. Он попытался захлопнуть дверь, но Ёнджун опередил его, навалившись плечом и всем весом своего тела к поверхности двери.

— Ёнджун, проваливай! — зашипел Бомгю.

— Богом клянусь, Чой Бомгю, дай поговорить с тобой хоть немного! — Ёнджун не менее зло повысил на него голос.

— Но я не хочу с тобой ни о чём разговаривать! Я ухожу и точка!

Ёнджун не стал тратить время и огрызаться, он просто приложил силу и открыл дверь для себя ровно настолько, чтобы протиснуться; Бомгю сдался на полпути: он был прекрасно осведомлён об их разнице в силе.

— Зачем ты пришёл, Ёнджун? Думаю, я выразился предельно ясно, — Бомгю с ходу начал жаловаться и скрестил руки на груди, ведь он был невероятно зол (а ещё ему было холодно).

— Ты знаешь, почему я здесь, — Ёнджун недовольно сузил глаза, отчего его взгляд стал острее. — Я хочу знать, по какой причине ты вдруг решил покинуть клуб.

— Нет никакой причины, — сглотнул Бомгю.

— Это ведь Хюнин Кай?

— **Нет**.

Ёнджун цокнул языком.

— Тогда с чего бы Субину рассказывать мне, что ты оказался недоволен моим назначением ролей?

— Субин _рассказал_ тебе?! — выпалил Бомгю.

— Да!..

Ёнджун сбился с мысли, стоило Бомгю громко вскрикнуть и несколько раз ударить кулаком по ближайшей стене, щедро рассыпаясь проклятиями налево и направо. Он молча наблюдал за ним, не зная, как поступить, но в конце концов через пару мгновений решился позвать парня по имени.

— Бомгю?

— _Что?!_ — рыкнул он, прислонившись лбом к холодной стене.

— Почему тебе так сложно сработаться с Каем?

— Ну, он…

Бомгю затих и, не меняя выражение лица, посмотрел на парня. Он знал, что рано или поздно ему придётся об этом солгать, поэтому заранее придумал кучу оправданий. Сейчас он просто надеялся на то, что всего этого хватит для того, чтобы убедить Ёнджуна.

— Прежде всего, я его не знаю. Я никогда не видел его раньше, я не имею ни малейшего понятия, как он так внезапно появился в клубе, и почему меня теперь заставляют работать с ним. Потом, он пиздец какой зажатый. Он не может даже мне в глаза посмотреть! И последнее — я просто хочу, чтобы моим партнёром был Субин, и ты прекрасно об это понимаешь. Ты ведь знаешь, что мы с ним вместе — просто великолепный дуэт, ты же сам это говорил!

Бомгю смотрел на Ёнджуна с превосходством, как никогда раньше: он был предельно серьёзен. Ёнджун сделал глубокий вдох, прежде чем ответить.

— Я и сам знаю, что говорил об этом неоднократно. И я не шутил. Вы с Субином феноменальны вместе…

— Тогда почему ты предпочёл того пиздюка своему бывшему?! Причина лишь в этом? Ты злишься на Субина за что-то?

— Перестань перебивать меня, Бомгю, я пытаюсь объяснить.

Бомгю прикусил нижнюю губу и пробубнил тихое «прости», после чего Ёнджун продолжил со спокойной душой.

— Послушай, я знаю, что Хюнин Кай застенчив, но я видел его в деле. Ну, _по-настоящему_. Поверь, как только вы узнаете друг друга чуть лучше, ты поймёшь, что я имею в виду. Он просто невероятен, — Ёнджун сделал упор на последнее слово.

— Допустим, но к чему ты ведёшь? — Бомгю ахнул, будто вспомнил о чём-то. — Как вообще получилось так, что ты дал ему ещё один шанс? Ты ведь никогда не предоставлял никому вторых попыток.

— Просто я заметил его скрытый потенциал, Бомгю, — Ёнджун ответил подозрительно быстро, отчего Бомгю поднял бровь, давая понять, что кто-кто, а он в жизни не купится на это дерьмо.

— Ладно, ты меня раскусил… Я просто не мог сказать «нет», когда он и его симпатичный друг узнали у меня, могу ли я провести личное прослушивание, — признался он.

Бомгю похлопал ресницами, не веря своим ушам. Что-то в его словах казалось странным и настораживающим.

— Что ещё за «симпатичный» друг?

— Ну его друг, который блондин. Ты уже видел его? Он просто милашка, да?

Ёнджун разулыбался как идиот, пока Бомгю смотрел на него с отвращением, боясь уронить челюсть на пол. Нет, должно быть, ему послышалось.

— Что? — удивился Ёнджун.

— Мразь. В каком месте он милый? О нём можно сказать **что угодно** , только **не** «милый». Да какого чёрта, Ёнджун?

— В смысле? — не понял Ёнджун. — Я просто вспомнил свои впечатления о нём, он красавчик, и всё! Кроме того… Кай ведь тоже недурён собой. Он ведь определённо твой типаж, да?

Бомгю чуть не задохнулся от возмущения.

— Да перестань. Ты даже не знаешь, о чём говоришь. Нет у меня никаких предпочтений и никакого типажа.

— О, они у тебя есть, ещё как, Чой Бомгю.

— Перестань, — предупредил он.

Ёнджун не смог сдержаться и рассмеялся над грозным тоном голоса Бомгю.

— Просто дождись того момента, когда его истинная манера игры выйдет наружу, и тогда ты всё поймёшь, — Ёнджун усмехнулся, — или рассмеши его. К слову, ты уже краснеешь…

— Неправда! Иди уже домой, — Бомгю слабо пихнул его в сторону выхода.

— Так что насчёт клуба?

Бомгю недовольно поджал губы. _Насчёт клуба, а?_ Они даже толком не обсудили это. А ещё партнёр Бомгю так и не сменился.

Да, что там с клубом?

Бомгю уже чувствовал зарождающуюся головную боль от миллионов хаотичных мыслей.

— Я подумаю об этом, — Бомгю заставил себя это произнести. Он не знал, чего теперь хотел.

Одна половина него хотела вцепиться в свои же упрямые выводы, исходя из прошлого опыта, и бросить всё, если он не будет играть с Субином в качество своего главного партнёра.

В то же время другая половина желала поверить Ёнджуну. Довериться, как Бомгю всегда и поступал.

Совсем как в самый первый раз, когда их с Субином поставили в пару на главные роли пьесы. Ёнджун принял это решение, и оно было ужасным, ведь они с Субином тогда встречались. Бомгю не мог толком спать по ночам несколько дней подряд, тревожность не давала ему глаз сомкнуть, он всё думал без конца о том, не стали ли он причиной их расставания? Что если в той заключительной сцене он засосал Субина слишком реалистично, что если Ёнджун приревновал? Что если они теперь оба его за это ненавидели?

Но в итоге Бомгю доверился Ёнджуну. И результат вышел потрясающим, и постановка увенчалась успехом.

Но это было тогда. Теперь всё совсем иначе.

Бомгю вздохнул.

Как ему теперь следовало поступить?


End file.
